


Gift Exchange! :O

by abotherfigure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abotherfigure/pseuds/abotherfigure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi goes with Shimizu to chill out and relax at the onsen with the whole team,, maybe after the games have ended and they need some time to unwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Exchange! :O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrelingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/gifts).



> im sorry i couldnt think of anything else to draw for them,,

URL of the image too : o

https://40.media.tumblr.com/e0d5b683beeb3416081e37dc537cd4f3/tumblr_nz7drjqfdP1tbonrfo1_540.png

 


End file.
